


Oh Come All Ye Faithful

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Music, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds a new song to torment Wilson with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Come All Ye Faithful

**"O Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,"**

"What on earth is that?"

"O Come All Ye Faithful," House replied cheerfully, hitting the pause button.

"The Christmas carol?" Wilson replied doubtfully.

"Yup."

"That sounds more like a heavy metal song."

"It is!" came the bright reply.

Wilson paused, waiting for the inevitable explanation. When none came, he tried a different tack. "Why are you listening to Christmas carols in the middle of June?"

House started tossing his red and blue ball up and catching it. "Because I just found it on YouTube."

Wilson nodded. "Well that explains a lot. But unfortunately not why it sounded like a dying cat."

House gave him an affronted look, but it was all for show. "I'll have you know that Twisted Sister released a whole Christmas album, complete with music videos, and it sold quite well."

"And that explains the rest," Wilson sighed, slipping into his usual chair. "I assume you are now going to subject me to the entire album via video?"

Instead of replying, House just pushed the play button and grinned widely.

 **"O Come All Ye Faithful  
Joyful and triumphant,"**

Guitar riffs filled the office as Wilson let House expand his musical horizons again. At least this was slightly more tolerable than the Synth-pop Transylvanian Children's Choir he had found a few months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the lyrics, and more importantly the Youtube link. ;)
> 
> [Twisted Sister's 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmEfFlbqbbY) 
> 
> O Come All Ye Faithful  
> Joyful and triumphant,  
> O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem.  
> Come and behold Him,  
> Born the King of Angels;  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> Christ the Lord.
> 
> O Sing, choirs of angels,  
> Sing in exultation,  
> Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word.  
> Give to our Father glory in the Highest;  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> Christ the Lord.
> 
> All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee,  
> Born this happy morning,  
> O Jesus! for evermore be Thy name adored.  
> Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing;  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> O come, let us adore Him,  
> Christ the Lord.


End file.
